I Will Always Find You
by geekyblueeyes
Summary: Set after Season 5 Episode 12 titled "Swan Song". Emma's crippling love for Hook and her determination to save him may be all that Emma needs to journey to the Underworld, but will her friends and family decide not to risk their lives for the greater good. One life for A hundred. Meanwhile in the Underworld...Will Hook be able to come to terms with all of his mistakes?


**Hi guys. Welcome to my Once Upon A Time fanfiction! I felt really inspired after I watched this week's episode (winter finale). I have always been really interested in Gods and the underworld and anything fantasy really so I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Emma's POV

My heart raced as I saw the boat that would take us through the dark waters to the underworld. Any other time, I would be trying to stop Gold and what he was trying to achieve but now, at this moment, I needed him. I knew he would help me as long as I had the idea of Belle finding out what he had done as leverage. If I was being honest, although I was full of hatred at Gold for what he did to Killian, I wouldn't be able to save my love if it wasn't for him absorbing all of the darkness. But then again, Killian wouldn't be there if it wasn't for him, but I could deal with that when we all got back. Right now I had to focus on saving Hook so we could have the future we planned for in Camelot. I was suddenly jolted out of my thoughts when a hand grabbed hold of mine. Looking to my side I saw Henry, giving me a supportive smile.

"We'll save him Mom, don't worry"

I couldn't help but smile back at him. Even if everyone else here had their doubts, knowing that Henry had faith in me was all that I needed.

As we reached the boat all that we saw was a dark figure, his face covered with a black hood. After a second of reservations I started to make my way to what would take me to Killian. Just as I was about to get in, the figure put his hand up to stop me. With a confused look on my face I looked back at my family and friends.

"I don't know what's going on." I said, looking from one face to the other. Looking further, I could see the dark one on the land, with a smile on his face. I ran at him. I needed answers. I needed to get to Killian. Just as I was about to use my powers to get what I need, Gold raised his hand and I froze.

"Are you forgetting that I have the power of ALL dark ones now, Or do I need to remind you?"

"Why the hell won't it let us through?" I yell.

"Poor, poor Emma Swan," He teased, " _That_ is called Repetit Animarum, Latin for 'The Taker of Souls'. It was warning you of the danger of your journey. Repetit Animarum is used to only taking lost and dead souls in the underworld. But they usually don't care too much. I must say, it is a bit…suspicious that this one is taken extra precautions…"He said, slyly.

"What do you mean by that? How do I get it to take us where we want to go?" I force.

"I will say only this," He started, raising his hands up to his face just like he used to, in the same high pitched voice, " You must figure out who 'The Taker of Lost Souls' is and then you will know how to persuade them. You have one chance to state who you believe it to be and then you will either be met with that person or left here. But be quick, I will not help you again and you have 1 hour before you will run out of power. And Miss Swan, it wasn't only the living that you brought back to Storybrooke…" And with that, he vanished into thin air.

"What's going on Swan?" I turn and Regina is behind me. I couldn't speak. As soon as Gold had said that it wasn't just the living I brought back, I knew exactly who the Repetit Animarum was. Looking up, the whole group now surrounding me, I look at each of their faces and knew this was going to be a difficult task. But, I also knew that they wouldn't leave my side. Now all I had to do was speak the name of the Taker of Souls and hope for the best…

"Merlin"

 **There's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. I am really into this storyline and am excited about where it is going to go in the upcoming chapters!**


End file.
